mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacy has no Shame - Jacy needs no Shame
<<“Jacy, you mind if we house the dogs in your shuttle for a spell? We’re having some … technical difficulties,” Vas explained, calling up to her from the cargo bay floor.>> “Dogs in my shuttle?” Jacy repeated. She wasn’t keen on the idea and certainly not on the timing. The shuttle was a hedonistic mess, a playground of sex and kink that she and Vas had availed themselves of so many times the night before. She pulled the robe farther up her shoulder and gave him a quick smile. “Of course, Crew Chief Jat. You’re the boss.” But Vas didn’t act like the boss. He looked like he was being worked hard. At any rate, he had no time for playful gestures. As soon as Vas turned to resume his duties Jacy spun around and headed to the Galley. She needed something in her stomach and was incredibly parched. But once she was there, with this being one of the few occasions when she was actually craving coffee, the pot was nowhere to be seen. She didn’t spend much time in the looking, given the blaring alarm and life threatening ship malfunction that was in full swing. 'Looks like it’s confined to the outer turbine right now, but it’s venting oxygen which isn’t good. Gonna have to eject the whole back of the drive pod’s reaction thruster.' Jacy wasn’t always sure where these snippets of… internal dialogue came from. She wasn’t losing her mind or anything of the sort. She figured it was a part of her training - certainly not training at Engineering or mechanics, that was mostly beyond her abilities - but there were clips and phrases passing through her mind, a pretense at knowledge that the mimic in her had picked up somewhere along the way. It was useful at times, as a Companion, to assume some level of mastery where none existed. 'Ejection circuit’s down. Probably due to the failure of the thruster interface you replaced with a third-rate brown-market knockoff instead of the OEM I specifically asked you to buy. Can you hit the manual trigger? You can’t fire a gun into a reaction thruster!' Jacy shook her head and moved on to her shuttle, hoping she’d have time to put certain things away before… Nope, she would not have time. <<"Aye aye, Captain," Leo replied with a mock salute. He caught sight of the ship's companion also wearing red. "Why Miss Jacy, seems we match. You'll have to forgive the faux pas, the good doctor didn't leave me time to put on much else. May I join you?">> She would later blame it on Vas. It must have somehow been his fault, those recent thoughts and sordid acts she’d shared with him were just too close to the surface. So when Leo greeted her, donning his red speedo style banana hammock, Jacy’s eyes took him in, up and down, up and down - lots of attention given to the middle. She made no pretense of disguising her actions, not until she realized she was doing it and had been doing it for entirely too long. “A cardinal match indeed, Mister...Leo?” But wasn’t that Henry? Oh Vas was not going to like this. She would not remember later what small talk was discussed between Leo and herself, not this early bit at least. Because they were at her Shuttle all too soon and the others had arrived first. Other people, not just dogs. She stuck out her bottom lip; Sugarbear could have given her a proper warning. Jacy ushered Leo inside and closed the hatch securely behind her. There was less fabric on Leo’s rear than covered his front and both were stretched dangerously tight. Vas had worn something quite similar in pink last night. If memory served correctly, it was just - ah yes there it was in the grieving woman’s hands. Delightful. Jacy stood there with arms crossed, red robe slipping off her shoulders. She watched the Widow ‘clean up.’ It looked more like she was trying to discard Jacy’s things into the closet - the Shuttle was sealed and the closet was as fine a place as any, for now. There was definitely a distinct aroma in the air, but Jacy found it enticing, a promise of erotic exchange and sensual togetherness. Then again, she enjoyed the ripe smell of a hard working man’s underarm so - to each their own. But now the reek was wreaked upon them all. Jacy was not embarrassed; she was not ashamed of the devices and toys that she and Sugarbear had enjoyed. She was a Companion and if she could not show her heart’s lover the time of his life, she was not fit for contract. She was however, aware of the inappropriateness of the current situation since there were small children on scene. And a nun: a sexy nun that just needed to let her hair down. Well that was still a work in progress. Jacy stepped around Leo’s bulge (she swore it was bigger now than a moment ago) and addressed the woman in black. “Thank you, Widow Schnabel. You have taken the liberty of making yourself useful in my absence and I approve. But I am here now and you may leave the remaining contrivance to me. Moist towelette?” And Jacy held up to her a beautiful enameled box decorated in carnal motif. She lifted the lid and smiled. Once that was done, she clapped her hands together happily and cleared her throat. “I know the occasion is dreadful and the timing just beastly, but I welcome you all to Lady’s Law. The shuttle now has an official name and we can put an end to Shuttle 1 this and Shuttle 2 that. What’s wrong Dorian?” <<“Water,” Adler’s glance landed upon the shuttle’s primary occupant. “Miss Jacy, we need some water. Would yah kindly help me with that?” Adler accepted the brimming cup. “Thank yah. Please take this.” To the question in her eyes he answered “Iodine. Purely precautionary at this time.”>> And so it went. Some of them spoke to one another, some avoided certain others, and Jacy had a lovely, yet awkward conversation with Haddie who had discovered a large - enormous - cradle beneath the bed. Explaining to Haddie that it was designed to nestle a lifemold of Rex Nolan’s phallus was obviously out of the question. But she did go on to describe in some detail, but not all, the man who was Rex Nolan and offered to read the letter he had written to Jacy following a long weekend of eager affection. Haddie did not seem particularly interested in the letter and the Widow would scarcely look at the Companion, but Jacy saw Sister Lyen reading it over when she thought no one was looking and Dorian read it openly, though not out loud. <> Once main power was cut and the Lady’s Law’s umbilical was offline, the lights flicked to red until Jacy could get over to the controls to switch over to the Shuttle’s own power supply. Which was a shame because she really thought the red light added a nice touch. And at every turn Leo seemed to be immediately under foot, or under boob as the case may be. It was crowded in the shuttle, and Jacy had to admit she found the man attractive, but honestly, how many times could he accidentally bump into her chest and think she’d still believe it an undesirable mishap on his part. <<“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking; our emergency generators are engaged, meaning you’re free to move about the ship at this time. We’re going to ask that for the time being you stick to the galley and common area, or your room. Just in case anything happens - which it won’t - we’ll be able to find you and direct you as to where to go.”>> <> “You’re leaving - oh you’re leaving four of them behind? I see. I’ll just stay here to keep an eye on them.” Jacy was fond of dogs, but she was in no mood for them just now. And she didn’t want them finding one of her stray toys and thinking it was something for them to chew on. Well the ball gag might almost fit the bill. “Dorian, I may stop by soon for a topical ointment.” She raised an eyebrow, hoping he’d know just the thing. <> “I am rather thirsty. But just water for me, please.” She indicated the small sink she’d used earlier and watched the man strut across the shuttle. “Vas Jat and I must have spent and sweat every drop we had in perspiration and… Well you don’t want to hear about him, do you? I think you’d rather tell me about yourself. I’m all ears. But first, let’s get the blundering coy bit out of the way.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and laced one lengthy leg behind the other in a move that made better men weak at the knees. “You wish for me to see your cock? Go on then, let us have a look.”